1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telephone headsets characterized generally by a microphone and speakers connected to a headband worn by the user suspending the microphone proximate to the user's mouth and the speakers proximate to the user's ears for conducting a telephone conversation. In particular, the invention relates to an apparatus for controlling a self-contained cordless telephone headset through which the user can easily operate the cordless headset and receive visual feedback and information.
2. Background Art
Cordless telephone devices have become increasingly popular among individuals both at home and in the workplace. Cordless telephones offer the user the freedom to move about and simultaneously place or receive a telephone call without being tethered by a wire to a conventional telephone set. One disadvantage of using either a conventional telephone handset or a cordless telephone handset is the need to continually hold the handset by the hand proximate to the ear and mouth in order to conduct a telephone conversation. During extended telephone conversations, users typically develop fatigue in the hand and are limited in their ability to use their hands while speaking to, for example, take notes during a telephone call or refer to papers, materials and the like.
One prior art telephone headset design providing for a cordless communications link with a base unit locates the radio module and keypad on a headset worn by the user. While this design eliminates all cords which could otherwise become entangled, the design has the disadvantage that the user cannot see the keypad or status LED's while the telephone is being worn by the user because the keypad resides on the side of the headset, out of the user's range of vision. The telephone headset is therefore difficult to operate, and prone to user errors in dialing and control.
VTech Electronics produces a cordless headset telephone, model VT 1511, that improves upon the prior art by providing a handheld cordless dialcard. The dialcard includes a telephone keypad, and allows the user to conveniently enter a telephone number to initiate a call over the cordless headset via a unidirectional wireless communications link, specifically an infrared (“IR”) transmitter. However, as a result of the proliferation of cordless and PBX telephones in recent years, many telephone users are accustomed to receiving visual feedback while operating a telephone, such as display of the numbers dialed during the dialing process. Furthermore, many telephone users take advantage of calling party identification functionality, such that they rely on being able to ascertain the nature of a call before deciding whether or not to answer it. However, in use the wearer of a cordless headset is often out of sight of the associated base unit; thus, base unit displays are not effective in presenting visual information such as caller ID data to the user. Furthermore, the headset itself is typically out of the user's field of view during use, such that any headset-mounted display cannot be used without removing the headset. Therefore, in accordance with one aspect of the invention, a display is provided to convey visual information to telephone users during operation.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specifications and drawings.